Lessons
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: Larxene's crazy request of Sora and Marluxia leads to some interesting scenes. A continuations/rewriting of "A Tea Party." the rating is likely to change. Warnings: Sorluxia; Soriku; Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them... it's that simple... and we all know it... right?

**Author's Note: **This is one of those stories that really make you wish that you could choose three main characters instead of two. Because Larxene really is a main character, but the main pairing is Sora/Marluxia. So technically they all deserve to be marked as main characters. However I can't do that. So we'll just have to make due with Sora and Marluxia marked...

Basically this story came about, because I wanted to write something to do with the SAT word of the day at my high school, and a sequel to a oneshot I wrote. We have four periods every day, and at the beginning of second period they do announcements where they say the word. Then for the rest of the school day, and band practice, I'll write a 500-1000 word chapter. Hopefully that night I'll be able to type it up quickly and post it. :D So basically you'll get an update every single school day. Except perhaps on Fridays, cause I'm required to go to football games, and sometimes I won't have time to go home and type this up before I leave.

Also I went to go reread through the original oneshot and it was unworkable, so I rewrote it. I also used two SAT words in it; they're underlined.

Also this will probably be the only long (more than one paragraph) author's note. I have no idea what's gonna happen, so the rating might go up. In fact it probably will go up because there will most likely end up being either some Sorluxia or Soriku smut at some point in the story. Only warnings mentioned this chapter carry through the whole thing. Also additional warnings will be posted on any chapters where they're needed! Thanks! On with the story!

**Word: **Bolster – Support; reinforce  
Apprehension – Fear

**Warnings: **T'is yaoi(Boy on boy)! Homophobes stay out!

* * *

"Sora you're late!" The brunette's lover yelled into his phone.

"I know. I know," The brunette huffed as he ran up the stairs, "I'll be there in two seconds!" Sora yanked open the door to their apartment, and skidded inside. "Just go in there by yourself," He kicked off his shoes by the door.

"I can't! She'll kill me! I though you'd be able to be here by now!" he whined. Sora dropped his keys on the counter, and scurried to the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went, the cell phone clenched between his shoulder and ear.

"I know," the brunette replied, shrugging off his shirt, "I should've gotten off in time, but my boss wouldn't let me leave." he grabbed a clean shirt out of the closet, and quickly threw it on.

"Riku?"

"Yeah," Sora grabbed his keys and stepped back into his overly large shoes.

"e didn't try to touch you again, did he?" the other man's voice was now filled with concern.

"No," Sora rolled his eyes. Everyone believed the silverette liked him. Sora was the only one convinced that Riku was just trying to be friendly. "He just wanted to talk."

"Pft, yeah right," Sora ran out to his car, "What'd he want to talk about?"

"Just work," Sora started the car, and pulled onto a busy street, "He wanted me to work late tomorrow."

"What!?"

"It's just till midnight."

"But Sora, the store closes at seven!"

"He's paying me overtime, and God knows we need the cash."

The other man sighed, "Alright fine. But just promise me one thing. IF he tries to start something, punch his lights out for me."

"Fine, " Sora sighed, wondering where he'd bolster up the courage to actually punch his boss. "Look, I'm almost there. Just go in and I'll join you in a few minutes."

A few minutes later, Sora stood in front of another apartment door, filled with apprehension. Normally he avoided this apartment and it's owner like the plague.

However when Larxene calls you at midnight, and demands that you come see her the next day and then continues to shout threats, till you agree to come, you quickly rearrange your schedule to fit her in.

With a sigh he realized he was stuck and went ahead and knocked on the door.

"Finally," Larxene complained as she wrenched open the door, "What the fuck took you so long?" Sora hesitantly entered the apartment.

"Sorry," he muttered, flinching as Larxene slammed the door closed, "Work went longer than it should have."

"Ya huh," Larxene rolled her eyes, "Your cute boss feeling you up again?" Sora blushed.

"For the last time, Riku doesn't like me!"

"Whatever," Larxene replied, pushing Sora into the main sitting room, where Marluxia, Sora's lover, was sitting. Sora joined the pinkette on the couch, giving the other man a light kiss.

"Aww, cute," Larxene sneered, right before making puking noises. Both men on the couch rolled their eyes. Larxene plopped down on a seat across from them.

"So," Marluxia started out tentatively after several minutes of the blond awkwardly staring at them, "What'd ya want to talk about?"

"Nothing much," Larxene replied with a sadistic grin, "I just wanted you two to teach me something."

"What?" Marluxia asked cautiously. He had learned several years ago not to agree to anything with Larxene until you knew exactly what you were signing up for.

"I want you two to teach me," She started out slowly, "to be girly."

"WHAT!?" both men on the couch exclaimed.

"I want you to teach me to be girly," Larxene restated even slower, a slight smirk playing across her lips. They both looked at her, jaws hanging open.

"What?" She asked, "You two are the girliest people I know. So if you can't teach me then no body can."

"Why?" Sora asked, once he finally gotten over the shock. Larxene mumbled something under her breath, turning a slight pink in the process.

"What?" Sora asked, having not heard her. She again mumbled it.

Marluxia burst out into laughter. "Sora, I think I know what it is," he finally managed to choke out, "She likes someone." A Cheshire-cat-like grin was plastered over his face, and he continued to laugh. Sora quickly joined in this laughter, and Larxene's face grew redder and redder.

"What ever," she finally said, having enough of it. "Just leave! It was a stupid request anyways!" She stood up, glaring at the two men, wanting them out of her apartment as soon as possible. They both sobered up instantly.

"No," Sora said, finally, "We'll do it. It'll be fun." He grinned again, this time a true sincere grin. He then looked at Marluxia, waiting for the other man's approval.

"Sure, why not?" Marluxia finally said. A grin spread over Larxene's face as she realized they were serious.

"Really?" She asked. Sora nodded enthusiastically. "When can we start?"

"How about right now?" Sora suggested.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's it for now. There will hopefully be another update, with the first lesson tomorrow. However I have a doctor's appointment during announcement, so I might not be able to get the word. (I've already asked two friends to write it down for me though. I just hope they remember.)

Anyways, I have a question. Who should Larxene have a crush on? Cause I seriously don't know. Please feel free to leave suggestions.

As always, I'm giving a cookie to a character for each review. (leave in your review who you want a cookie to go to.) So please review. They'll need a lot of cookies with all the trauma I plan to put them through. Thanks for reading! If you really loved it, then perhaps you should go check out some other Sorluxia fics. There aren't many, but some are quite good. Have a great day!


End file.
